


Walk All Over You

by bonsnott



Category: AC/DC
Genre: AC/DC References, Begging, Cussing, Daddy Kink, F/M, Fucking, Large Cock, Licking, Masturbation, Naughty, Penis In Vagina Sex, Rock and Roll, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Drugs and Rock and Roll, Tight Pants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 05:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12646839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonsnott/pseuds/bonsnott
Summary: Warning: Smut. Chrissy lets Bon do anything he wants to her.





	Walk All Over You

On a warm summer night, June of '79, Bon unlocks the door to the motel room he rented for the night. He pushes it open.

"Ladies first," he says with a winning smile and a gesture towards the opening.

"Quite the gentlemen, aren't you, Bon?" Chrissy bubbled. Chrissy steps into the room, then Bon.

"Here it is, baby," he says as Chrissy takes a seat at the edge of the bed, "It's not the Hotel Ritz, but it is a place to be away from every one. And for us to be alone, 'cause I know you want me."

"Bon, you have no idea how bad I want you."

Bon says, "Well, baby, let me show you how bad I want you."

His eyes darken. He takes off his ripped up, frayed denim vest and places it on the back of the chair beside him without breaking eye contact. He walks over to her grabs a handful of her brown, wavy hair and kisses her on the mouth, letting her know that he means business. He wants her. Chrissy could feel his rock hard manhood through his tight jeans. He pushes himself into her unsuspecting body.

"All I can think about is fucking you, Chrissy," Bon whispers in her ear.

Chrissy's cheeks blush red hot and her chest heaves. Bon, taking notice of this change, buries his face in her breasts and shoves her body onto the bed. 

"Fuck, your tits are so cute," he cooed. 

Her pussy gets so wet.

Chrissy moans a little then quickly removes her shirt to reveal a white, lacey bra. Bon unbuttons her blue jeans and pulls them off, along with shoes and socks. Chrissy climbs back towards the pillows as Bon removes his shoes. He climbs onto the bed with her. Letting out a whimper, Chrissy reaches for the buttons of Bon's pants and unbuttons and unzips them. But before she takes them down, Chrissy grabs Bon's shaft and squeezes. As Chrissy rubs and massages his hardness, Bon groans in pleasure. 

"Oh, fuck!" he moans.

Chrissy helps him out of his jeans and he positions himself on top of her.

"Are you ready, princess? Can I fuck you, Chrissy?" he says. His voice was so gravelly and sexy. He leans down to her neck. Chrissy gasps as she feel Bon's hot breath on her neck. Bon's hot mouth laches onto her neck and he sucks her. 

"Oh!" Chrissy moans. 

His hot tongue flicks on the skin of her neck. Chrissy sighs as she hears wet suction. Bon removed his lips from her neck.

Chrissy looks into Bon's eyes.

"Yes, Bon. Please take me, baby. I'm all yours."

Bon felt like he could just blow his whole load right then and there. But he came to his sense. 

Bon was just about to enter her when she stopped him.

"Wait!" she says. "I want your cock to be wet when you put it inside of me."

She licked her lips and he knew exactly what this meant. So, he rolled over onto his back and parted his legs. He flicked his tongue at Chrissy and smirked.

"Eat up, precious."

She moans before leaning in to suck his large cock. At first, Chrissy sucked his tip. She was a little embarrassed to be sucking any man's cock and was hesitant to putting the whole thing in her mouth.

"More, precious, more!" He groans loudly. "Put more of daddy's fat cock in your mouth!"

Chrissy obeyed her daddy and leaned in for more of his cock. 

YES! YES! YES! she thought as she tasted his sweet, throbbing cock. She tasted and tasted.

"Oh, yes!" Bon groaned. "You bad girl! You suck daddy's cock!"

Bon presses Chrissy's head further down between his legs. She moans in agreement and sucks more of his cock and sucks it harder.

"OH, FUCK! OH, YES! YES!" Bon screams.

Immediately, Chrissy breaks away from him and wipes the saliva from her mouth with the back of her hand. 

"Bon," she whimpers, "Please fuck me. Right now. I want your large, rock hard cock inside of me right now. Your sweet cock has got my pussy sopping wet. I can't take it." 

"Yes, daddy's gonna fuck you so hard. Your tight little pussy is gonna orgasm for daddy. And you're gonna come for daddy."

Chrissy whimpers, "Yes, daddy."

She lays down on her back as Bon mounts her again. He looks into her eyes and gives her one more kiss before sliding his slippery, sweet, fat cock inside of her. She was made a little uncomfortable at first, but she soon felt pleaure. Bon began to pump her tight hole.

Bon, she whimpers repeatedly.

"Fuck me harder, daddy please..."

"You're so fuckin' tight, princess! Oh, fuck!"

Chrissy moans as Bon fucked her harder and harder. 

"Oh, yes, baby, my pussy is all yours! Take me, baby! Take me!"

_I wanna walk all over..._

His moans built up until finally he screamed. Chrissy did the same. Bon came and released his cum all inside of her and Chrissy came, as well. She felt weak as she came down from what was the best orgasm she ever had.

_YOU! OW!_

Slowly, Bon removed his cock from her hole. Panting she and Bon lay there for a few seconds. 

"Thank you...Bon," she whispers.

"You're welcome, precious," he whispers back.

As he kisses her forehead, she sighs.

"Bon," she mumbles to him.

"Hmm?"

"Do you love me?"

"Yes, baby, I do love you. I love you, Chrissy."

"That's good 'cause I love you, too, Bon."

**Author's Note:**

> First smutty fic! Please no flames! But if you have any tips on writing smutty fics, please share. If you liked it, please review, too. Thanks! ♥  
> By the way, this fic was a collab with @aaronrodgersisheaven on Tumblr.


End file.
